Ryan Pickett
Zephyrhills, Florida |college = Ohio State |draft = 2001 Round: 1 Pick: 29 |teams = St. Louis Rams (2001–05) Green Bay Packers (2006–13) Texans 2014- Present |home = |road = |alt = |typen = 2 |type1 = Texans |type2 = Texans |links = None |credit = }} Ryan Pickett (born October 8, 1979 in Zephyrhills, Florida) is a defensive end in the 3-4 formation for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He attended the Ohio State University and was selected with the 29th pick of the first round in the 2001 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. In 2005, he signed as a free agent with the Packers. College career Pickett played college football at Ohio State from 1998 to 2000. He was a three year starter and played both defensive tackle positions. Pickett played in every game as a true freshman and started the final nine games at right defensive tackle. He totaled 22 stops (17 solo), two sacks, and five tackles for loss. As a sophomore, Ryan started the whole season at right defensive tackle. He also was named All-Big Ten honorable mention with career-highs of 48 tackles (34 solo) and three sacks. In Pickett's junior season, he switched sides and played left defensive tackle. He totaled 39 tackles (21 solo), three sacks and two forced fumbles in 1999. After Pickett's junior season he decided to skip his senior season and apply for the NFL draft. Professional career St. Louis Rams Pickett was selected with the 29th pick of the first round in the 2001 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. On July 28, 2001, Pickett signed a five-year, $5.995 million contract with the Rams. Pickett's contract includes a $2.615 million signing bonuses. His base salaries were $504,000 in 2001, $530,000 in 2002, $656,000 in 2003, $782,000 in 2004 and $908,000 in 2005. In his rookie season with the Rams, Pickett took a backup role on the defensive front along with playing some special teams. In 2002, Pickett had a breakout year starting 14 games at left defensive tackle and finishing the season second on the team in tackles with 67 (45 solo). In 2003 and 2004 he maintained his above average play at the defensive tackle and nose tackle positions for the St. Louis Rams and was a vital part of their defense both in the regular season and in playoff contests. In 2005, Pickett had his highest statistical season to date. He started all 16 of the Rams games and racked up a career high 65 tackles (47 solo), which was the highest total for any defensive lineman in the NFL that season. After the 2005 season Pickett became an unrestricted free agent. Green Bay Packers On March 17, 2006, the Green Bay Packers signed Pickett to a four-year, $14-million free-agent contract. In his first season with the Packers, Pickett started in all 16 of the Packers and collected 92 tackles (45 solo) one fumble recovery and a career-best seven passes defensed. In 2007 Pickett played in 14 games (14 starts) and totaled 39 tackles and recorded his first sack as a Packer. In 2008 he had 48 tackles, started all 16 games, and registered 1.5 sacks and knocked away three passes. In 2009 Pickett played the Nose Tackle position in defensive coordinator Dom Capers new 3-4 defense. On February 25th, 2010, the Packers applied their franchise tag on Pickett, and signed him to a 3-year deal on March 12, 2010. External links Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers defensive tackles Category:Green Bay Packers defensive ends Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions